ET
by oxytocin
Summary: "As Jim's hands roam down to Spock's waist and Spock's heartbeat flutters in response to Jim's fingers, Jim's reminded that the man underneath him isn't entirely human." Drabblish. K/S


Jim hears Spock's breath in his ear as they stumble into Jim's cabin. They leave the lights off and fall on to the bed somehow in sync, but Jim feels that Spock pulls him along a little. As Jim's hands roam down to Spock's waist and Spock's heartbeat flutters in response to Jim's fingers, Jim's reminded that the man underneath him isn't entirely human.

The growls that rumble in Spock's chest that Jim can feel in his own confirms this as well. He feels for Spock's hand and brushes their fingers together for a Vulcan kiss. It's too dark to see Spock's face, but Jim imagines a softening of eyes and for a second his mind hums in pure contentment. Whether that's a result of their bond or just that Spock makes Jim happier than he could have ever previously imagined, Jim doesn't know, because Spock strokes Jim's fingers with his own in a way that fully conveys Spock's intentions - and why they're on Jim's bed in the first place anyways.

Every time Jim presses his own body to Spock's, every relationship that Jim has previously ever had means absolutely nothing to him. He _knows_ this is the result of their bond, and that it's strength is something that Jim will most likely never fully understand. But he doesn't really feel like he needs to - Jim understands the feelings that pool in his stomach well enough.

_S_pock's lips brush against Jim's in way that makes him gasp. They're flush against each other as as _t'hy'la_ echoes around in their minds, bond thrumming.

Spock's eyes are what first greet Jim in the morning, and once again Jim feels like he could fall head first into them, because they seem so deep, like endless pools of darkness. They're almost unreal to Jim and he catches himself breathless for a moment, but then Spock's eyes smile at him as Spock's way of saying, _Good morning, Jim. I love you. I'm yours forever._

"Good morning, Spock." Jim replies, a grin breaking across his face. "I love you." He leaves the _"I'm yours forever"_ part silent, because it really doesn't need to be said.

Spock's human eyes dance.

But he's reminded of the alien part of Spock as they shift and the bedsheets fall away, revealing Spock's lean but lithe figure. A figure that disguises that immense strength underneath it, a strength that Jim could only wish to have. Spock's body is not foreign to Jim though, and Jim eyes a hickey at the base of Spock's collarbone. He grins sheepishly. "Sorry." He says thickly, voice hoarse.

Spock gives his own version of a shrug; a slight movement of his shoulders. Jim smiles, and Spock says thinly, "Unavoidable."

His voice is devoid of emotion, almost betraying what Jim knows Spock's true emotions are. Jim knows Spock well enough to interpret that part of Spock's Vulcan upbringing.

"Time for breakfast, Captain?" Spock is teasing him now, eyes playful again, and Jim only grins brighter.

"Sure…shower first, though."

Jim's glad Spock picks up that it's an invitation.

Somewhere along the line they began to rub off on each other.

Spock's not nearly as stiff as he used to be, even some of the crew has noticed. Uhura especially, who after initially feeling the need to check up on how Jim treats Spock all the time, sees that Spock relaxes himself around Jim. Even Bones, who often vehemently argues that Spock is anything but a "heartless, hyper-logical, pointy-eared bastard", admits to Jim that Spock seems to be enjoying himself on the Enterprise. Jim asks Bones why this is even a big deal.

"Because he's Vulcan." Bones says, as if Jim's an idiot. Jim rolls his eyes and says, "I know that, but-"

Bones cuts him off. "No, Jim, you don't because Spock's more human around you. It's unusual for him to show any kind of emotion around us, even if it's subtle. But for you…you're used to it."

Jim ponders this. It's true. Jim knew his humanity was rubbing off on Spock, but he hadn't really realised this occurrence would have any affect on the crew. In the end, as Bones mutters something like "and at least he's better like this anyways" into his glass of alcohol, Jim shrugs in his mind and decides to just go with it.

But then Jim begins to worry that Spock is becoming too human. He doesn't want to deny Spock's true nature, or be an influence against his upbringing. He voices this concern to Spock on night, as they lie next to each other, this time in Spock's room.

Spock turns to face Jim, eyes thoughtful. He takes a moment, then says carefully, "It's not of importance. It's natural that as we spend more time together, we become more like each other. It's natural that I would become more…easygoing around the members of the crew, because I admit it is difficult for me to not let my contentment show."

Jim blushes, a rare occurrence, but he's secretly extremely pleased at Spock's last sentence. Spock continues.

"You yourself are not immune to this either, Jim. I have overheard the crew reflecting upon your newfound skills of contemplation, foresight, and the extensiveness of your plans."

Jim huffs. "So you're saying people have noticed something's different with me because I think things through for once?"

"Yes." Says Spock solidly, and Jim's not even annoyed. He actually laughs.

"Well," Jim says slowly, inching closer to Spock. He doesn't miss the flicker of Spock's eyelids, making them barely hooded enough to betray Spock's attraction to Jim. "I don't suppose that's a terrible thing."

* * *

><p>I return from the grave! Or just summer vacation. Hope to get a bunch of updates around here by the end of the month.<p>

This one is dedicated to my dear friend, Ithilien Archer. Sorry it's so short dude, but I hope it's quality!


End file.
